


Dima's Letter To Sergey

by Singer_Luver_808



Category: BiLaz, The Heritage Of Love | Герой
Genre: M/M, andrey's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: this was originally the letter Andrey (Dima Bilan) wrote to Vera (Svetlana Ivanova) in the movie "The Heritage Of Love".
Relationships: Sergey Lazarev/Dima Bilan





	Dima's Letter To Sergey

_My dear, my love, Sergey!_   
_If you are reading this, we were not destined to meet. But the feelings that brought us together do not answer to death. My love for you is locked in my heart, like the most sacred thing. Prior to meeting you my soul was silent, but from that moment on it became filled with music._

_Dearest Sergey!_   
_Somewhere among the stars the memory of our love shall be forever, and perhaps centuries later we shall return to the Earth to find each other again. And to live together through our unspent happiness._

_\- Dima_


End file.
